


YouTuber one-shots

by dancingbunny41



Category: Merome - Fandom
Genre: :3, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, i suck at writing a story, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbunny41/pseuds/dancingbunny41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay,I will write some story's of ships, and if you want to see a ship comment below and I will see if I can,and please include if you want them to be fluff or smut<br/>I will do my best! <br/>GG BUNNIES!:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTuber one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the description,WARNING THIS IS BOYXBOY! IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT PLEASE LEAVE RIGHT NOW! Anyone that is here for the boyxboy! ENIJOY!!:3

Skylox~*fluff*

(Ty's pov)   
'I wonder if sky likes me? I may have looked in his journal and in there he said he has feelings for me so...I'm going to ask today!' I thought as I went to meet up with sky at the park,it took to 2 mins but I made it!!(XD) and I saw sky sitting on the bench..here goes nothing! I walk towards sky.  
(Sky's pov)  
I was waiting for ty to get here so we can hang out,and so I can also confess my feelings for him. He was just so perfect and those maroon eyes,just made my heart pound a mile away!oh,there's ty now! 'Okay sky! Remember be yourself and it will be just fine!' I thought as ty walked towards me.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
I'm going to stop it here and tell me if you want a part 2 I know I suck at writing stories!!!>


End file.
